This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The development of new materials can enable revolutionary versus evolutionary advances in science and technology. Our group is committed to the discovery and development of new nanoscale structures with an emphasis on controlling at different length scales with atomic precision the morphology, size, structure, composition and doping, since these will define and enable control over physical properties. Particular emphasis is being placed on developing modulated nanoscale wires, which provide dual functionality [unreadable]a device property and an interconnection [unreadable]required in any nanosystem. We recently demonstrated elements of a conceptual 'nanotectonic'synthesis approach for controlled elaboration of a two dimensional (2D) single crystalline superstructure using kinked semiconductor nanowires (our sample). We define and characterize a single crystalline 'secondary building unit'which serves as the basis of the novel stereo-modulation in nanowire systems. This unit consists of two arms, each with coherent growth direction and well defined size, one triangular joint, and a fixed 120 degree bridging angle. We want to characterize our kinked nanowire using 3D tomography. In particular, we want to know how the crystal facets evolve during the formation of such kinks, and the STEM cross-sections at different positions. The sample you have now is a IPA solution of kinked nanowires, and you can deposit the nanowires on appropriate TEM substrates.